Various adenine derivatives are known in the art to be versatile compounds with many interesting properties in medicine, cosmetics and agriculture (WO 03/040144). Some of them occur naturally as plant hormones, e.g., kinetin, isopentenyladenine, trans-zeatin, dihydrozeatin, 6-benzylaminopurine, 6-(3-hydroxybenzylamino)purine (Strnad, M. Physiol. Plant. 1997, 101, 674; Wojtania and Gabryszewska, Biotechnologia 2004, 2, 162; Baroja-Fernández et al., Plant. Physiol. Biochem. 2002, 40, 217; Peixe et al., Scientia Horticulturae 2007, 113, 1). The application of these plant hormones to plants, however, brings significants undesired side effects, including problems with heterogeneity of growth and root growth inhibition (Werbrouck et al., Physiol. Plant. 1996, 98, 291).
WO 2008/008770 and WO 2009/086457 relate to 6,9-disubstituted purine derivatives, bearing 2-tetrahydropyranyl or 2-tetrahydrofuranyl moiety in position 9, and to their use in cosmetics as anti-inflammatory and antiaging components of skin care products.
The present invention provides for use of 6,8-disubstituted purine derivatives bearing 2-tetrahydropyranyl or 2-tetrahydrofuranyl moiety in cosmetic applications. Use of these compounds does not result in the undesired side effects such as cell proliferation and apoptosis, which are the problem of many adenine-based compounds known heretofore. The compounds exhibit very strong antioxidant properties.
The compounds of this invention have improved selectivities and efficiencies and lower toxicities than the known 6-(substituted amino)purines and 6,9-disubstituted purines.